


Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: After having quite a wild few weeks, House returns to Mexico, ready to go back to his old post-Wilson life...but gets surprised by a new friend.





	Does Your Mother Know That You're Out?

Back in Mexico a week, and he was already beginning to feel like he’d never left. The epic events of the past few weeks were still in his mind, but now taking a back seat to alcohol and and the alluring women whom he was fairly certain wouldn’t sleep with him unless he paid them.   
His ways of relaxing. 

House leaned back in his chair, the three glasses he’d already drank and the soft chittering of the other club patrons lulling him into a nice sense of semi-relaxedness, the smell of cigarette smoke and margaritas helping to render his otherwise whirring mind a bit placid...until he heard the music on the stage start up. 

 

_“You’re so hot, teasing me. So you’re blue, but I can’t take a chance on a kid like you."_

The song was an ABBA song. The voice sounded very familiar. He turned his head to face the stage, and was surprised to see the voice was indeed familiar. For a reason. 

Fauve. In a white, turquoise and brown outfit that looked like it came from one of the groovier decades. 

_“That’s something I couldn’t do.”_

 

Well, he’ll be damned. She actually followed him back to Mexico. And had a rather pleasant singing voice. Surprisingly devoid of any Quebecoisiness. 

 

_“There’s that look in your eyes,”_ she stared deep into his, from up on stage, _“I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild.”_ She then waved a hand dismissively.   
_“But boy, you’re only a child.”_

She then swayed her hips as she sang the chorus.   
_“Well, I can dance with ya honey, if you think it’s funny. Does your mother know that you’re out?”_ She looked mock-affronted.  
 _“And I can chat with ya baby, flirt a little maybe,”_ she turned and winked at him over her shoulder coquettishly, then was serious again.   
_“Does your mother know that you’re out?”_

She held up a hand.   
_“Take it easy, take it easy. Better slow down boy. Take it nice and slow. Does your mother know? Take it easy, take it easy. Try to cool it boy.”_  
She waggled a finger.  
 _“That’s no way to go. Does your mother know?”_

 

This was completely ridiculous. And she looked and sounded completely sexy. House turned more in his seat, enjoying more and more this display of cougarosity. 

 

During a brief vocal-less intermission, Fauve walked across the stage and down the steps, microphone in hand. 

_“I can see what you want. But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.”_   
And she stalked ever closer to him.   
_“So maybe I’m not the one.”_

She now leaned against the table, facing him. Somebody in the stage management had got it in their heads to shine a spotlight on her, and though House didn’t care for the attention it brought on him during this moment, he liked the way it made Fauve glow. 

_“You’re so cute, I like your style.”_  
She trailed a finger down the front of his short-sleeved button-up. 

_“And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile.”_  
She cupped his chin in her free hand, thumb rubbing over his lips. He reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled it away. 

_“But boy, you’re only a child.”_

She then mimed giving him a lapdance. House didn’t mind that one bit.   
_“Now I can dance with ya honey, if you think it’s funny.”_

He reached for her, but she immediately pulled back.  
 _“Does your mother know that you’re out?”_

Now she perched herself on his good thigh.   
_“And I can chat with ya baby, flirt a little maybe.”_  
She leaned into him and stroked his cheek, then was back on her feet.   
_“Does your mother know that you’re out?"_

 

She was teasing him. And he liked it. Spotlight be damned. Let them watch. 

 

_“Take it easy, take it easy. Better slow down boy.”_ She pushed him back down in his chair when he tried to stand up.   
_“That’s no way to go.”_ She waggled a finger at him scoldingly.   
_“Does your mother know?”_

She then picked up an ice cube from his glass and trailed it sensuously down his throat. He shivered slightly.

_“Take it easy, take it easy. Try to cool it boy. Take it nice and slow. Does your mother know?”_

Fauve dropped the ice cube into House’s hand, and he immediately replaced it with her free hand. 

She smiled and pulled him up out of his chair, leading him to the dance floor. 

_“Well, I could dance with ya honey, if you think it’s funny.”_ She spun him around, then pulled him back in.   
_“Does your mother know that you’re out?”_

Once more.   
_“And I could chat with ya baby, flirt a little maybe.”_ Her hand rubbed up and down his torso, resting suggestively low on his hip, as she wriggled against him.   
_“Does your mother know that you’re out?"_

 

House was surprised to find himself having fun, and reaching to pull her other hand up closer, so he too could sing into the microphone. 

He decided to blame it on the alcohol doing away with his inhibitions. Sure. That was it.   
(And it helped that her hand on him and the wriggling had made certain parts of him feel tingly and that made him somewhat acquiescent.)

 

_“Well, I could dance with ya honey, if you think it’s funny.”_   
They were in perfect unison. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her even closer.   
(And holding himself up)

_“Does your mother know that you’re out? And I could chat with ya baby, flirt a little maybe.”_  
He leaned in to nibble at her ear.   
_“Does your mother know that you’re out?”_

He looked her in the eyes, feeling oddly light and almost young as he sang the last two lines with her.

_“Does your mother know that you’re out? Does your mother know that you’re out?”_

 

The song ended, and House was appeased enough by drink and mild arousal to say “fuck it” to the people watching them (who were now clapping), and leaned down to press his lips to Fauve’s.  
(Which were just as soft and delicious as he remembered.) 

She kissed him back, free hand now buried in his hair. 

“You followed me home,” he pulled away and whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe. 

“Not yet.” She winked at him. “But I will.” 

“Meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some context, it's here: https :// the-great-kelthulhu.dreamwidth . org / 979 . html  
> (No spaces)


End file.
